


ending of the loop

by GamerWires627



Series: psychology of the new kid (OUTDATED, READ DESC) [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Broken Child, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, good job timeloops you broke a perfectly good kid, look at him now he takes out his anger on everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: not everyone comes out of trauma quieter and nicer.kid's living proof.
Series: psychology of the new kid (OUTDATED, READ DESC) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	ending of the loop

**Author's Note:**

> why is lv kid the way he is? an explanation.

Did it matter?

Did anything matter?

Everything would repeat.

Always.

Beating Felix up after school wouldn't mean anything. His murder attempt on Monty wouldn't mean anything. Snapping at Miss Kate wouldn't mean anything. He'd just wake up in the morning with Wednesday x2 greeting him.   
His fists shook. All of them were so _horrible_. He part wished the Talisman Ending was true. They deserved to die. ALL OF THEM. Just like Nugget wanted.   
He didn't remember punching the mirror. But the blood pooling in the sink and the slowly sinking pain in his knuckles snapped him out of his small reverie. His stomach twisted at the thought of his father, even his mother finding out. He left the bathroom without bandaging himself. There was no time and he'd only make more of a mess.  
Billy, Alice, Ron, Madison. The only ones he didn't somehow hate. And they wouldn't hate him. He saved them. They could never hate him. Felix, Ted, Penny- if she were still alive- they all did. Maybe Carla, definitely Jerome.

Whatever. He didn't care. He really, really didn't.

He climbed into bed with his thin red blanket. What would he do tomorrow? Well, Wednesday.

His cinnamon brown eyes closed slowly. He curled into a tight ball for warmth and wished he hadn't shoved that cat into the microwave.  
  
Soon enough, he was drifiting off.  
Dreams turning to nightmarish memories. A girl and boy splatting at the bottom of a hole. Stabbing a teacher in the back. So many mutilated corpses. He shivered, holding his pillow tighter. A body completely mangled. The chainsaw. Falling and falling and falling and spiders and a stick. A stick poking out of a child's head. A child just like him. A fork in an outlet. An asthma attack. Wheezing and crying and coughing. The nightmare of a dismembered head. Paralysis.

His own misfortunes. A ladle stuck through his head. Beat to death with a mop. Hands closing around his own neck. _Hands grabbing his own and forcing them onto the burning stove and then into boiling water, a beer bottle smashed on his head._

Hours later, he awoke.

**[THURSDAY]**

His parents were screaming again. His hand ached.  
Everything continued.

Why did it continue?  
Why? Why? WHY? WHY?!

He laughed. It's all he could think to do. He laughed at the cruelty of whatever god had put him into this situation, at the universe in general. How sick did an entity have to be to force him through this?  
Whatever. Whatever. It didn't matter.

He didn't care. He couldn't care. He wanted to die anyway.

He wished he would just die anyway.


End file.
